battlefieldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rush
Rush, originally known as Gold Rush, is a multiplayer game mode featured in many installments of the Battlefield Series. Overview Teams are split in to Attackers, who have a limited number of respawn tickets available for the whole team, and Defenders, who have an unlimited supply of tickets available. The objective of this game mode is to arm and destroy two Gold Crates in Bad Company or M-COM Stations in both Bad Company 2 and Battlefield 3 with an explosive charge. If the charge is placed, an alarm will go off and the charge will flash red lights, alerting the Defenders of it while it arms for thirty seconds. Both sides' commentator will also verbally alert players of the charge being armed, and an alert message will pop up on players' screen as well, signifying which objective has been armed for players who may be too far away to hear the alarm. When the charge gets to the last few seconds of arming as it primes, the alarm will switch to a ring that raises in pitch until the charge explodes. Once both objectives are destroyed at a base, players move up to another base to attack another pair of objectives, after some time for the Defenders to fall back. There can be a different number of bases depending on the map, with at least three sets of Crates or M-COMs per map and as many as five. Once all objectives have been destroyed, or all the attacker's tickets run out, the round ends. Gold Rush In Battlefield: Bad Company, Gold Rush was originally the only game mode when the game was released, and it was available on all eight original maps before the two Conquest downloadable content packs were released. Attackers receive 100 tickets at the start of the round and the Defenders will have an unlimited amount of reinforcement tickets. Attackers must destroy both Gold Crates by either placing the charge on each Crate, using explosive weapons against the Crates, or by weapon fire - either vehicle or handheld - to destroy the Crates, to proceed to the next pair of Crates or win the round before their ticket count is reduced to zero. Once a base is taken, however, the Attackers receive 75 tickets and it is added to any unused tickets, up to the maximum of 100 tickets. Before a patch to the game, taking a base used to replenish only 50 tickets. If a charge is armed and the ticket counter hits zero before it goes off, the round will still end despite the chance for the next set to be opened or the round won by the Attackers. On the contrary, if a charge is being disarmed before it is about to go off, the countdown will not be paused. An exploit of explosives being able to destroy Gold Crates gave way for players to use rocket launchers, the Mortar Strike, Artillery, main battle tanks, or infantry fighting vehicles to destroy certain Gold Crates with ease from long range, or C4 and anti-tank mines on the Crates themselves. Prevention of this usually requires either picking off the rocket wielders and Mortar Strike users or destroying the vehicles quickly for long range threats, while close range threats need to be dealt with by gunfire or grenades. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the game mode's name was changed to Rush, due to the different singleplayer storyline. The objectives were also changed from Gold Crates to M-COM Stations, and were stated by Sergeant Redford to be controlling military spy satellites in the campaign, with the same holding true in multiplayer as the battles in both are meant to be happening at the same time. The game mode is available on most of the maps featured in the game, with only a few absent. M-COMs can be destroyed by explosives, vehicle cannon fire or missiles, or by placing the charge on the objective. Destroying crates by gunfire was removed because of how little it was used in the previous iteration. Attackers receive 75 reinforcement tickets - 25 less than in Bad Company, while Defenders will still have an unlimited amount of reinforcement tickets. However, custom servers on the PC version of the game can raise this number as high or as low as they please for the Attackers. When the Attackers successfully destroy the M-COMs and take a base, the ticket count is completely restored to 75. Any unused tickets do not carry over. Tactical use of players wielding the Medic Kit can help keep the Attackers from losing the round by "refunding" lost tickets. Skilled Medics might therefore not only keep the attacking side's momentum going - incredibly useful within some bases on certain maps, but also reduce the usage of respawn tickets. 40mm Smoke grenades from the Assault Kit's underslung grenade launcher and the Attackers' Smoke Countermeasures Package vehicle specialization for the UAV can also be used to create cover for Attackers or Defenders in arming or disarming charges. Attackers can use them to conceal an advance on a base or concealing players while arming an M-COM out in the open, and Defenders can use them to help in disarming an objective under fire. Destruction within Frostbite's engine added a new aspect in to how M-COMs could be destroyed. With the advent of buildings being able to be completely taken down with enough exterior walls being destroyed by explosions, M-COMs placed within certain buildings that can collapse will be destroyed if such an event occurs, and this can be used by the attackers as a last-ditch effort. However, some players see this as a sort of "bum-rush" where Attackers can load up on C4 and the Explosives Leg Pouch specialization and take down a building housing an M-Com very quickly multiple times over. The Mortar Strike, rocket launchers, 40mm Grenades, main battle tanks, and infantry fighting vehicles can also be used in similar regard to destroy buildings containing M-COMs. Another exploit was that players would strap C4 to either the UAV or ATV and run in to M-COMs out in the open and detonate the C4 as it hits the M-COM, usually in a suicide run for the ATV - similar to how it could be done in Battlefield: Bad Company as M-COMs could be destroyed by explosive damage. This process took about 10 blocks of C4 with the Improved Demolitions specialization, usually requiring two separate runs with the maximum C4 a player can carry being six. DICE took note of this before the release of the game's expansion and gave explosives a damage multiplier that significantly affects their potency against M-COM Stations in a patch, effectively eliminating this exploit as a viable strategy for the Attackers. The explosive damage multiplier also affects the ability of main battle tanks being able to "snipe" certain M-COMs with the High Power Optics Package vehicle specialization, such one of the first two on Arica Harbor that was placed in a non-collapsible building, as even damage from armored vehicles was significantly reduced, and essentially forces Attackers to either arm the objectives or destroy the buildings they are in if possible. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, Rush returns for all five maps with some minor changes. M-COM stations have a different visual style to fit in with the era and setting, and no crates can be destroyed through collapsing buildings due to placement or by explosive weapons. Each map only has three sets of stations as well. Otherwise, the game mode plays out nearly identical to that of the base game. Battlefield Play4Free Rush is a new gamemode for Battlefield Play4Free. It functions similar to the rush gamemode of Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Rush is available on Sharqi , Karkand and most recently, Dalian. The M-COM that appears in Play4Free is similar to Bad Company 2's M-COM with an additional cosmetic satellite dish. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, Rush returns and is available for play on almost every map, save for the Close Quarters maps that are far too small for a proper Rush game. Like in Bad Company 2: Vietnam, players cannot destroy objectives with explosion damage from explosives or vehicles. M-COMs are also placed in areas where collapsing buildings will not affect them, forcing them to be taken out by arming the charge and protecting it until it goes off. The Assault Kit can help in two ways through smoke grenades providing cover like in Bad Company 2 and reviving other players to keep momentum going. The M-COM Stations have also had their appearance changed. Instead of mobile satellite control stations, they appear more like military server consoles with a scrolling image of random text and the Frostbite 2 logo on the blue monochrome screen. The vertically standing station makes it more difficult for soldiers to take cover by going prone near it. Another change to the game mode is that if a charge is armed and the ticket counter reaches zero, the game will continue until it is disarmed or goes off. Should attackers have the first objective armed, they have a small window of time to arm the other objective. If the last objective is destroyed during a zero-ticket period, the Attackers still regain their tickets and move on to the next base, or win the match. To compensate this advantage for the Attackers, Defenders can delay detonation of an armed objective while defusing it. Save for these changes, Attackers still have 75 tickets by default and Defenders have unlimited tickets, with each base taken by the Attackers replenishing their ticket count. Battlefield 3 also has several dog tags which can be unlocked by playing the Rush game mode. rushdogtag.png|The Rush dog tag, awarded for finishing ten rounds of Rush. rushwinnerdogtag.png|The Rush Winner dog tag, awarded for winning ten rounds of Rush. RushMedalDogTag.png|The Rush Medal dog tag, awarded for winning fifty rounds of Rush. This dog tag will also show how many rounds the player using it has won. Battlefield 4 Rush returns in Battlefield 4 largely unchanged from its predecessor. Squad Rush Squad Rush is a downsized version of the Rush gametype. It takes place on smaller map variants, with two bases each with a single M-COM station. The gametype also does not feature any vehicles, allowing for a maximum of eight players. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Squad Rush is introduced in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, along with Squad Deathmatch. Those who pre-ordered the Limited edition of the game got 30 days of exclusive access to the gametype. Maps *Panama Canal *Valparaiso *Atacama Desert *Port Valdez *Laguna Alta *Laguna Presa *Harvest Day *Oasis *Cold War Battlefield 3 Squad Rush is a gametype featured in Battlefield 3, functioning exactly the same as in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It is available on all maps that feature the Rush gametype. squadrushdogtag.png|The Squad Rush Dog Tag. squadrushwinnerdogtag.png|The Squad Rush Winner Dog Tag. Squad Rush Medal Dog Tag.png|The Squad Rush Medal Dog Tag. Videos Video:Battlefield Play4Free - Rush Trailer|The Rush video trailer in Battlefield Play4Free. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, if a player is killed before the tickets are reset as the base is taken, but revived after it, there will be 76 tickets as the ticket is refunded. *Arming 10 M-COMs in this game mode in Battlefield 3 is one of the requirements for the Familiar Territory assignment. *In the BF3 rush pre-release, the killfeed would tell the side the player was on, Attacker or Defender. This was removed in the BF3 Beta. *In the Rush mode of Battlefield 3, the United States Marine Corps is always the attacking party and the Russian Army always the defending party. *When playing in a lobby with too few players to start a ranked game and the last base is destroyed, players will not go to the end-game menu. Instead, two more M-COMs will spawn floating over a hundred meters in the air near the center of the map completely inaccessible. It will also remove the out-of bounds area of the DLC maps. On the Armored Kill maps, the M-COMS float as high as the Gunship, and are only accessible by air transport. Category:Gamemodes Category:Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield Play4Free Category:Battlefield 4